The Royal-Imperial Unification Agreement
'A. The Agreement Include' a) The agreement applies to the Principality of Darpartryo, the Kingdom of Veldunium, the Kingdom of Jalbetrer and the Kingdom of Delnour. b) The agreement applies to the Heads of the House of Darpar-Veld and the House of Mecoo - as well as the Falleen Government. 'B. Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium' I. The Principality of Darpartryo will be merged with the Kingdom of Veldunium into the Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium. *i. The current Heir to the Falleen Imperial Crown Vinther the Third will be crowned as King of the Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium, as well as His rightful descendants. *ii. The current Head of the House of Mecoo Princess Isabella the First will be appointed as Royal Governor and Protector of Veldunium, as well as Her rightful descendants. II. The Royal Governor will act as the Royal-Imperial Representative of the region Veldunium, and will have a higher rank than the Federal Heads of State (Federal Representatives). * i. The Federal Representative of Veldunium, is chosen by the Royal-Imperial Representative, but this person can still be removed by the Imperial Parliament, if a majority passes it in a Vote of No Confidence. *ii. The Royal Governor will be allowed to set up a Royal Veld Guard of 2,000 men tasked to protect Poliqen (Winter Palace) and the Royal Governor and his or her family – the guard will added to the Mecoo Noble Guard. III. The region of Darpartryo will go under the House of Darpar-Veld, and the region of Veldunium will go under the House of Mecoo – to balance the Kingdom. *i. Neither of the two Houses can rob the other from its Region, but only through legal and rightful inheritance rights and joint agreements. IV. The Kingdom's Capital will be located in the Imperial Capital of Corrintrin, with Poliqen as the winter residence. V. The Kingdom will still be bound by the current Federal and Imperial laws, as well as future laws - Darpartryo or Veldunium will not get more autonomy than they already has been given in the Federal Decentralization Act or will get in future laws and decisions. *i. Darpartryo or Veldunium, however, cannot, lose what they has already been giving or will get unless it is passed in the Imperial Parliament with 75% in the Lower House and 51% in the Upper House – as well as the endorsement from the King/ Queen and Royal Governor. VI. This part of the agreement is signed and approved by the House of Darpar-Veld and House of Mecoo as well as the Falleen Government. 'C. Kingdom of Jalbetrer' VII. The Kingdom of Jalbetrer will be transferred to the House of Darpar-Veld. VIII. The House of Mecoo will be appointed Protector of Jalbetrer, and will still appoint the Federal Representative. IX. The current Heir to the Falleen Imperial Crown Vinther the Third, will be crowned King of Jalbetrer, as well as His rightful descendants. X. A Royal Jalbetrer Guard of 1.000 men will be created tasked to protect Pealli (High Palace of Pealli) and the Royal Family – the guard will go under the Royal Army. XI. This part of the agreement is signed and approved by the House of Darpar-Veld and House of Mecoo as well as the Falleen Government. D. Kingdom of Delnour XII. The current Heir to the Falleen Imperial Crown Vinther the Third, will be crowned King of Delnour, as well as His rightful descendants. XIII. A Royal Delnour Guard of 1.000 men will be created tasked to protect Dellenport (Blue Castle) and the Royal Family – the guard will go under the Royal Army. XIV. This part of the agreement is signed and approved by the House of Darpar-Veld and the Falleen Government. 'E. The Agreement is Bound by' XV. The agreement as a whole can only be removed by a constitutional amendment with 75% in the lower house and a majority in the upper house, and with the approval of the King/Queen. *i. Section B (Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium) can only be changed with 75% in the lower house and a majority in the upper house, and with the approval of the King/Queen and the Royal Governor. *ii. Section C (Kingdom of Jalbetrer) can only be changed with 75% in the lower house and a majority in the upper house, and with the approval of the King/Queen. *iii. Section D (Kingdom of Delnour) can only be changed with 75% in the lower house and a majority in the upper house, and with the approval of the King/Queen. XVI. The Three Kingdoms will remain a part of the Falleen Empire under the Falleen Imperial Crown in Corrintrin under the rightful descendants of William the First and the Royal-Imperial House of Darpar-Veld. 'F. Recognition' XIX. The agreement recognizes the Kingdoms of Veldunium, Jalbetrer and Delnour as equal to the Realm of Darpartryo. XX. With the creation of the United Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium, the agreement recognize the old friendship between Darpartryo and Veldunium, and acknowledge the people of Veldunium. XXI. The agreement recognizes the people of Jalbetrer. XXII. The agreement recognizes the people of Delnour. 'G. Endnote' XXV. If the agreement is not approved, the House of Darpar-Veld will still be considered to be the rightful rulers of mentioned Kingdoms and Empires. XXVI. If the agreement comes into effect, then all who are said to have claims on either the Kingdom of Veldunium, Jalbetrer or Delnour will renounce those claims, and accept the current hereditary succession. XXVII. If approved, this agreement will only apply when the current heir Vinther the Third, is crowned Emperor of Falleentium, and therefore also King of Darpar-Veldunium, Jalbetrer and Delnour - the rule also applies if the heir is changed. XXVIII. If the agreement is approved, the heir will, when He is crowned, change the Royal-Imperial House's name into Darpar-Veld, and this will also apply to His family and descendants if nothing else has been agreed. XXIX. Fundamental changes to the Federal State's structure is not made in this agreement - the agreement addresses only a recognition of the Kingdoms which are part of this Empire - the agreement also aims to classify the Royal-Imperial structure and restore the people's faith in the King-Emperor. Signed by Emperor Frederick III '' ''Crown Prince Vinther III '' ''Princess Isabella Mecoo I '' ''Imperial Chancellor J. Guequierre '' ''Imperial Vice-Chancellor A. Kerensky Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium